leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jax/@comment-98.90.103.111-20120902212854
Mysterious Anon's Short Guide to Solo-Top Jax ------------------------------------------------------------ ArP or AD Marks (Depending on how good you are at last hitting, if bad: use AD marks) Armor Seals (Standard for most champions) MR/LVL Glyphs (Standard for most champions) HP or AD Quints (Depends on survivability or last hitting creeps) ------------------------------------------------------------ Preferred Summoner Spells: Flash and Exhaust Viable: Ghost, Ignite, Heal, Cleanse, Teleport ------------------------------------------------------------ For Masteries, use 21/9/0 grabbing AD carry masteries but instead of "Deadliness" and "Lethality" use "Sorcery" and "Arcane Knowledge." In Defense Tree: 3 Resistance, 1 Hardiness, 4 Durability, 1 Vet Scars ------------------------------------------------------------- Item Build - AD/AP Hybrid There are many ways to build a Jax, but I find this way as the most logical. 1) Boots + 3 HP or Regrowth Pendent + 1 HP (Boots for mobility which'll help in last hitting, or regrowth pendent which'll give large lane sustain and build into a Philo Stone) 2) Philospher's Stone (Its possible to skip this item, however I feel that it is simply too amazing to have hp + mana + gold regen in an item that won't burn a hole in your wallet) 3) Tier 2 Defensive Boots (Ganks start happening, champions start trying to find weaknesses in thier opponents, you'll need an even playing ground or you'll be in the dumpster) 4) Sheen (Your empower should be at lower cooldowns by now if you've been leveling, and this provides a massive amount of damage.) Atk + Atk) + (Base Atk Damage) + Might Passive 5) Phage (By this time, your just a glass cannon, and champions such as Darius and Riven may eat you up if you are not on your toes. Phage gives a decent amount of HP as well as some attack damage, but its passive is very unique to you alone... because you use empower to double-hit a target, you literally double your chances of proc'ing phage) x 2 hits 6) Trinity Force (The only item in the game that costs more than 4k gold, well spent on Jax. It gives many stats in a single item, and this will allow you to start proc'ing things left and right.) 7) Gunblade or Rylai's Crystal Scepter (Your going to need both eventually, but for now pick one, preferably Gunblade for the AD/AP sustain and its active ability, but the Crystal Scepter gives 500 HP and a slow that will proc everytime Jax's ultimate proc's. 8) Gunblade or Rylai's Crystal Scepter (So yeah, you'll need the "other" item right after you've built the item of choice.) 9) Atma's Impaler (Gives 45 Armor, 18% crit chance, ~50 AD HP = 15 AD which is pretty good for an item that costs almost 2/3rds the price of Bloodthirster) 10) FH, RO, FON, QSS, GA, and Maw of Malmortis (These are your defensive items and will be needed for surviablity for the end-game builds: FH if no one has grabbed it yet however that is very unlikely. RO for its active, passive, defensive stats, and cd reduction. FON for magic resist and hp/5. QSS for magic resist and cleanse-like ability. GA if you die before your team dies as well as have balanced defensive stats. Maw of Malmortis is for those who die only to AP casters as its an expensive item for the stats and shield it gives. ------------------------------------------------------------- Skilling Order LVL 1: Q Leap Strike (for last hitting purposes as well as mobility in top lane) LVL 2: E Counter Strike (This sums it up nicely http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLt8i1fYHPQ) LVL 3: W Empower (Basically Yi's passive in an active ability but better due to extra damage, lower cooldowns, and scaling skill) Then use this skilling order: R > W > E > Q Why? Simply because your Q is your utility skill and not really viable at lower levels due to its long-cooldowns even at higher levels. R is your ultimate, and in most champions, always ranked first. W allows your to basically "double-hit" the target, as it resets the auto-attack timer, and since it has a cooldown of 3 secs at level 5, it takes a no-brainer to say that's your spammable skill. E is used for poking targets, creating an opening, or simply just to stun the enemy so you can attack/retreat. ---------------------------------------------------------------- How to use this Jax Build Lvl 1: Farm Lvl 2: Farm and if you'd like, harrass with E first then back off with Q or prime E then use Q to close the gap Lvl 3-5: Remember to farm as always but now its time to harrass. If you've gotten a Philospher's Stone, this is where it comes in handy, as Jax's E uses a large portion of his mana. To harrass, start with a basic auto-attack, immediatly followed by a W, and use E and Q to either follow up your harrass or to back off safely. Ranged champions such as Teemo and Vladimir will never let you get close, so either burn Q for a fast and dirty way of closing the gap, or E for a nasty stun, but try not to use both of them as ganks always happens when people start getting their game on. Lvl 6: Whack, Whack, BAM! Every third hit does extra damage due to your ultimate's passive, use this knowledge to make your harrasses hit harder. However, remember that the passive doesn't stack for very long, so consider burning a Q if it so pleases you to harrass your opponent. Use your ultimate to negate damage however it won't serve you very well when you get ganked and status effects start piling up. Lvl 7-10: Grab that Sheen and Phage, use that W every time its up, may the best harrasser win. Lvl 11-16: Team fights start happening, and mind your positioning in the battlefield. You should stay near the tank/initiator, but never get caught out of position. First target carries, whichever one is dominating more is the one you want to destroy, target bruisers next, as they deal nice amounts of damage, targer supports afterwards, as worthless as they seem however they can do some substantial harm with the CC they bring, and finally tanks last, as they are the guys who can survive rockets from the sky, thorns growing below them, pyroclastic fireballs that bounce, uber huge crystal arrow to the knee, and a explosive shotgun shell to the face, and somehow manage to be alive and well. Lvl 17-18: Aim for AD carry, counter other people's builds, while finishing your own. I hoped you've enjoyed my guide! Remember to toss me a +1 and reply to me below! :)